Remember That Time
by Perfections-Cat
Summary: If Naruto can't focus, then Sasuke shouldn't be allowed to either. A series of flashbacks. AU. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: So, this is an AU piece written for the always awesome Tomi for her birthday! It was a lot of fun to write and definitely cute! Nothing really explicit in this, though it is SasuNaru. That said, enjoy!

* * *

"Ne….ne…Sasuke?" 

"What, moron?" the dark-haired prodigy muttered as fingers flipped another page of his world history textbook.

Naruto frowned at the lack of attention from his boyfriend. Why couldn't he ever devote time to him? Really, was homework all that important? After all, he had a whole list of assignments that he wasn't working on, so why couldn't Sasuke put aside his own for this very, _very_ important thought?

"Forget it. You don't care."

Sasuke glanced over at the blond, a brow raised. What did that mean? That he never cared? Ok, maybe sometimes. . . like that time Naruto had decided to list off the many, many, _many_ reasons he loved ramen noodles. Or that time he had started to rant about how he would one day beat Sasuke at something. Anything. . . that didn't involve eating ramen. "Che. . .would you just spit it out already?"

But it was only a pout that answered the question, pink lips pursed tightly together, blue eyes brimming with that oddly frustrated sense of acceptance. Not quite what he had wanted, but it was a response. Finally, Naruto sank back against the pillows of their bed and began to mumble.

"I didn't understand a word of that."

"I said. . . .doyourememberthattimeyoufirsttalkedtome?"

It was a blur of words, a high speed car chase of letters that came zooming out of the blond's mouth. But Sasuke was good with speed, his mind quickly placing spaces where they were meant to be. "Why would I remember that? Tch. . . not exactly important, you know."

However, he did remember. It wasn't something that could be easily forgotten, how he had chosen for some odd reason to open his mouth that day. He shot a look over at Naruto, who appeared hurt beyond belief that Sasuke would've referred to their first 'meeting' as something so mundane, so easily forgotten.

Another page was flipped, exposing the exploits of the ancient world. Naruto hunkered down further against the pillows, folded his arms stubbornly over his chest. A glare was fixed at the back of Sasuke's head as he continued to skim words he had already read once.

"Hmph. . . . .bastard."

* * *

A Wednesday, midday. Spring. It was right at the tail end of the school year, and the class had been set loose amongst the various brightly-colored playground equipment to have lunch.

In all honesty, Sasuke hated it when the teachers and their assistants decided upon this. It meant nothing more than miserable social interaction for him, which wasn't really interaction as it was him blowing off the girls and boys that tried desperately to earn a seat beside him.

Except for one. There was only one kid in the class who hadn't tried to gain his favor. Instead, the wild-haired, bright-eyed menace always sat nearby. Not close enough to talk with, but near enough so that Sasuke could make out the squint of blue eyes as he glared at him.

It was always the same. Except for the times the blond was nowhere to be seen. And despite his wishes, Sasuke always wondered where the other boy had gone. He glanced over to where the blond sat, his hands balled before him on the table, his head resting upon the tops of his fists as he stared solemnly at the top of the picnic table. As if thinking too hard on something would wipe his mind clean of whatever it was that was bothering him. Perhaps he was simply trying not to think at all.

Before _he_ could think further on the subject, Sasuke was distracted by the arguments of two classmates, a blonde-haired girl and a slightly smaller pink-haired one. If he were the type, he would have groaned. Again. They were fighting over him yet again, and he had absolutely no interest in either of them.

However, as he was about to tell them off for their pointless fight, for being complete annoyances as he was trying to eat, his attention was stolen by another commotion to his right. The blond boy was on his feet, hands still balled tightly by his sides, his face screwed up to look as menacing as possible.

And the reason for the change? Standing over him were two other kids from their class, hulking figures of boys with disheveled hair and arrogant scowls - born not from ability itself but from the fact that they could do what they were about to do because their target choice wouldn't be able to fend them both off at once.

It was pathetic really. Sasuke stared at the confrontation, having completely forgotten the bickering girls – no longer just the two but a whole mess of them now. Without a word, he gathered his lunch together. Stood up without a glance back at the now quiet group of females, each eyeing him curiously.

He never understood why someone would go after another when the advantage was glaringly obvious. Though he knew the other boy could put up a good fight, he would still lose. It was too much at once, and he was just too little. Practically the shortest in their class, Sasuke knew the other boy constantly ended up worse for the wear after each fight. He didn't need to hear the rumors about those encounters; the blond wore bruised testament to them more often than not.

"Leave him alone."

The taller of the two boys looked around him, shocked that someone would dare to interrupt their idea of fun. But the surprise faded, replaced quickly by a flare of red across his cheeks, an embarrassed smile that also met with oblivion as he nudged his accomplice.

Horror was perhaps the best way to describe the look that spread across the other's face. Not quite fright, but that display of emotion every bully expresses when he comes face to face with the last person he wants to take on. Uchiha Sasuke was that person for nearly everyone. Either they realized they simply couldn't challenge the other boy, or they knew that by doing so would earn them the wrath of every girl in the school. That wasn't something most eleven-year-old boys were willing to take on.

A rapid retreat was made, one that was soon followed by Sasuke's much slower departure. Didn't quite know why he had even bothered with rescuing the other boy from another fight. He just hated it – the unfairness of it all. That was it. They should have taken on someone their own size, or at least made the numbers match up.

But before he could take more than five steps, the blond had him by the arm, was pulling him back. An involuntary growl spilled out of his throat. Dark eyes locked with bright blues that glimmered with wounded pride and something else. . . .something he couldn't name. But he _knew_ it.

"What are you doing, moron?"

"Naruto! My name is Naruto!" the other boy yelled. "And I didn't need your help!"

"I wasn't helping you. Tch. . . .Just annoys me when they do that." Sasuke looked around him, suddenly feeling awkward being so close to the blond. "Now, let me go so I can go eat."

He felt the release of Naruto's fingers, but he also sensed the hesitation. Fingertips brushed against his skin, unwilling to stray too far from the warmth of another being. There was no way he could indulge in that feeling though, and so it was with a hard shrug of his shoulder that Sasuke took to the path he had previously intended on taking before Naruto had stopped him.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sasuke looked over at Naruto, he was greeted with that same soured look, like something he had said or done had been horribly wrong. Insulting even. Really, was it that bad if he simply chose to keep those sorts of memories to himself?

After all, it was highly embarrassing to be quizzed on his own past. Especially the beginning stages of what was to become their relationship. Naturally, Naruto felt nothing of this awkwardness over the topic. He never did. It was only when Sasuke showed him up in some task or another that the obvious signs of embarrassment spread over the blond's cheeks, seeped into his eyes.

"Would you let go of it already?" Sasuke muttered as he turned back to the paragraph he had been reading.

Naruto shifted, though the movement went unacknowledged by Sasuke. That was until the sharp thwack of pillow against head registered in his mind and the dull sting of the hit scattered over his scalp and settled right behind his eyes. "You don't remember anything!"

"What the hell, Naruto?" Sasuke growled as he whipped about on the bed, facing the other boy directly now. That had been. . .expected. He should have paid more attention to the movements beside him. That hit was fully his fault, and nothing stung more than realizing when pain came from your own failures. "Let. It. Go. I remember plenty of stuff!"

"Like what, jackass?"

He remembered everything. Probably even more than Naruto did himself. However, there was a fine line between recalling facts and being willing to admit their existence publicly. He stood firmly on the side that allowed him the right to deny everything. At least verbally. Even so, he'd have to give _something_ away if Naruto was going to shut up about all this remembering crap.

"Tch. . .I remember how you broke my wrist when we were twelve."

"What! I didn't break your wrist! You did that to yourself!"

"No, _you_ broke it because _you_ were being a total moron."

Naruto gave a petulant huff beside him. Something was muttered, and Sasuke decided he simply didn't want to know. Asking about that had been the reason he was stuck in this situation in the first place.

* * *

As it was at the beginning of every school year, Sasuke found himself team leader on the class' annual outdoor trip. But this wasn't your simple rafting or hiking adventure. Oh no, this was a _team-building_ trip, meant to encourage cooperation throughout the class by breaking them up into carefully selected groups and sending them out to tackle the various obstacles scattered throughout the woods. None of which, the teachers claimed, could be taken on without the help of your teammates.

And as always, Sasuke wondered about that statement, issued at the end of every lecture they received before being tossed out in one direction or another under the guidance of one teacher or another. He had gotten himself up this current 'bump in the road' without any help at all. In fact, it was _why_ he was up there in the first place – he was the only one that could navigate each obstacle on his own. The problem always came with having to get the rest of his so-called teammates over them.

This year – and it seemed this way every year, which was highly suspicious if you asked him – he was paired with a handful of classmates, most of whom he barely recognized, but always somehow managed to include both Sakura and Naruto. Out of all the possible kids, it was always Naruto.

With a low growl, he hoisted the pink-haired girl up the ten-foot wall. The rest of their classmates stood behind him on the other side, already having been lifted up and sent on their way by Sasuke. He had been – as he was every year – the only person able to jump up and pull himself on top of the wall without anyone's help. And he was far too proud to accept anyone's help in finishing the task either, so that by the end of this whole damnable affair, he was thoroughly exhausted. So much so that he usually couldn't find it in him to make curt comments as Naruto boasted about his achievement on the bus ride back to school.

Sakura flashed him a grateful smile, whispering a blush-infused 'Thank you' before she hopped over to join the rest of their team. He, however, said nothing. Didn't even look back to make sure she landed safely. As far as he was concerned, he had. . . other problems.

Standing directly below him, Naruto was scanning the wall intently. As if he could somehow make the whole thing collapse through sheer will alone.

"Moron, would you jump up already so we can leave this place?" Sasuke muttered irritably. This happened each and every time, and he expected the same results. Naruto would search and search for a way to hoist himself up the wall, and he would fail. Miserably. Yet again, he failed to take into account his own shortness.

"Shut up, bastard! Like I need your help to do this!" Naruto shot back.

This was. . .tedious. Every year. Every damn year. Sasuke rolled over onto his back for a moment, stared up at the sky through a puzzlework of tree branches and dark green leaves.

The wood beneath him thundered, but he didn't move. Failed attempt number one, as evidenced by the jumble of cursing coming from Naruto's mouth somewhere below him. "Just give up already."

"No! You! Just. . .drop off the otherside or something!"

Sasuke rolled back over onto his stomach. Naruto was once against eyeing the wall. Determined as he always was. However, Sasuke knew that determination alone didn't always get you what you wanted. He watched again as the blond took a running leap for the wall, managed to run up a few more feet, and barely missed gripping the top edge.

Before he could count down to the next attempt, the other boy was up the wall again. This time, fingertips dug into the edge, just barely. A precarious hold that couldn't be kept for long. Too little there to grasp. Too much weight behind it. He barely had time to react.

Quickly reaching out, Sasuke grabbed the other boy before he fell backwards. However, he had dislodged himself for him own stabilized position. Again, just barely enough time to react. With a quick jerk up, he had managed to pull Naruto closer towards the top, waited for him to reach out and grab the edge.

"I can do this myself!" the other boy snarled, blue eyes locking with Sasuke's obsidian ones. Why was it always like this between them?

He heard Sakura call out from the other side, telling Naruto to knock it off and let Sasuke help him up. But that only seemed to make things worse, a wave of hurt washing over the blond's face before he once again attempted to break Sasuke's hold upon his wrist.

And oddly enough, the fact that Naruto wouldn't accept his help hurt too. Because Sasuke knew the reason now, knew that this was all to show Sakura, Naruto's self-professed love, that he was better than him. That he could be worth the attention she gave to Sasuke.

For a moment, he contemplated letting Naruto drop to the ground. If the blond wanted to show off that badly. . . but before he could even think about a way to handle this, Naruto bit his hand, causing him to jerk back suddenly. Yet, he didn't let go. Instead, the whole movement on his part caused him to lose his position entirely this time.

He couldn't recover it. Not in time. There was a moment where it seemed his heart stopped, flooded with sudden fear. Then instinct took over, and not in the way he imagined it would. Toppling down, he pulled Naruto in close, let his weight shift their positions in the air so that when they landed he took the brunt of the fall.

And the minute his back hit the ground, a sharp hiss was issued along with a small but sharp crack from his left wrist. Pain took no time in claiming the entire limb, shooting up his arm and rocketing into his brain with crushing force. The wind had definitely been knocked out of him, and in that brief moment, he thought he was going to pass out.

That was until he saw blue, darker than the sky but just as expansive. He could see the worry, the confusion lodged in Naruto's eyes. It was almost reassuring, to know that someone, that Naruto could feel that way towards him. That despite it all, over this past year of insults and fights and constant challenge, that something had formed between them.


	3. Chapter 3

"You never remember any of the good stuff, Sasuke," Naruto pouted, giving his boyfriend a reproachful glance.

And Sasuke hated that look. Because it was accusing. Because it implied he was wrong. Because it was so damn cute. Even so, he wasn't about to give in to it. That would just be insult to injury, and there was no way in Hell his pride was going to stand for that.

"That's not true, moron," he muttered as he stared down at the page he was supposedly reading. Really, it was way too hard to process anything that was written there before him when Naruto kept going on and on about whether or not he could recall this event or that event, and it was slowly working on his last nerve.

Which was exactly why he couldn't look at Naruto anymore, because somehow that look – lips pursed together in that determined yet hurt sort of way, blue eyes shimmering with hope that Sasuke would just give in and admit to the fact that he remembered it all – always made him reconsider the way he was acting, and an Uchiha was supposed to do no such thing. No regrets. You acted because you knew what to do, were the best, and therefore were never, ever wrong. When you were an Uchiha, apologies weren't necessary.

Unfortunately for everything Uchiha in him, Naruto caused him to rethink all of that. And so, Sasuke kept his eyes carefully locked on the textbook spread before him.

"You can't even remember the first time we kissed."

"Che. . . .that time doesn't count. I already told you that." Another page was flipped despite the fact that he hadn't finished the final three paragraphs of the last one. Couldn't let the facade crumble now.

Naruto rolled over onto his side, eyed Sasuke wearily from his position against the headboard. In a childish move, he reached over and took the dark-haired boy's pillow, claiming it for his own. As if to say _Take that_. It didn't matter that Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to him. He'd discover soon enough that his pillow had been hijacked.

"Hmph. . . .fine. Whatever. Just don't put anything about us into your memory then."

Forehead met book. The coolness of the glossy page seeped out from the center till he could feel a cool tingle all over his face. Why did it always feel like despite every accomplishment he had he simply couldn't win against Naruto? The blond seemed to possess something that he never would, that he couldn't ever defeat.

An Uchiha might not apologize, but it didn't mean guilt had no place in his life. Leaning to his right, he lowered his head and carefully nipped the other boy just above his ankle.

"Quit being a moron about this, Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

* * *

He hated school fieldtrips. Not only did he rarely come away with any useful information whatsoever though he did play the role of dutiful student well despite the general aloofness he displayed towards the whole idea but he was also constantly hounded throughout the whole ordeal. And it was always the same girls, the ones he time and time again had muttered curt comments to in the vain hope that they would get the point – He just wasn't interested in them.

Naturally, all the attention he got only seemed to up the chances of Naruto doing something completely and utterly stupid. Like their last trip to some history museum where he had ended up crashing into a stack of mini-pyramids in the gift shop trying to show off some skill – Sasuke couldn't be bothered at the time to actually remember what it was – and impress Sakura.

It was only a matter of time before the blond attempted something else to attract attention. Though, Sasuke couldn't quite understand it. Was publicity, even the negative kind, really something to be desired? In his world, it was simply unacceptable.

When he thought about it, his relationship with the other boy was a rather odd one. Not quite a friendship, and yet it seemed to work on some deeper level. As if they understood things about one another that never needed to be said. Something that was the same between them, and yet, he simply couldn't name it.

Sasuke wasn't exactly _thrilled_ about having the blond trail him wherever he went, stating constantly how he would one day win Sakura's affections, would prove himself better than the youngest of the Uchiha clan. But it was somewhat comforting. Again, he couldn't exactly say why.

"Out of my way, jackass!"

"Tch. . . shut up, moron, and wait. I was here first."

"Like Hell! Now, **move**."

From the corner of his eye, Sasuke watched as the blond struggled to slip in beside him. To do so effectively, however, meant that either he would have to give up his spot, or Naruto was going to have to shove aside the girls who were also fighting for a chance to stand next to him in the elevator.

Normally, he would simply ignore this. This was expected after all. But there was nothing more annoying than having the high-pitched bickering of girls overridden by Naruto's hands pushing at him from behind. Honestly, he wondered how he managed to keep his sanity.

"Get your hands off of me!" he snapped. Why couldn't that moron just stand there, quietly, like the rest of the boys in their class? Instead, he had to be hopping about, trying to squeeze past, jumping practically on top of him.

Unable to withstand it any longer, Sasuke whirled about. Lips curled into an aggravated snarl. And then it happened. Figured it would happen like this. Things always seemed to go this way when it involved Naruto.

The elevator gave a cheerful ding as the doors slid open. Just as Naruto launched himself forward, prepared to take Sasuke on. But instead of a fight, he only succeeded in shoving the dark-haired boy into the small space, slamming his back against the far wall.

But the worst of it was the fact that he was staring into a pair of wide-eyed blues, lips pressed hard against his. This was, by far, the most awkward position he had ever found himself in. What was he supposed to do?

Wanted desperately to look away, but that would only mean he'd have to stare at someone else. And judging by the indignant remarks coming from somewhere that wasn't inside the elevator, he didn't really want the attention. Besides, it wasn't like Naruto was moving either. It was if they were stuck, embarrassment claiming their limbs and force-freezing them in place. Which only made the whole thing all the more awkward.

And then the door slid shut.

* * *

Naruto withdrew his leg with a huff. A moment later, he pulled his other leg up as well. Sat there against the headboard, Sasuke's pillow scrunched up in his lap, his brow furrowed with disappointment. "You're such a bastard, Sasuke."

There was a moment, a very brief moment, where Sasuke contemplated setting his book aside and walking out of his room. But the thought was gone, swallowed up by dark and guilt and everything else that tended to erase such ideas in his head.

Even so, he wasn't just about to resign himself to such a fate, to let Naruto get away with making such a statement even if it was entirely true. Getting up, he worked his way over to the blond's side, nipped his ear roughly.

"I am not," he murmured arrogantly. "Besides. . ."

With index finger and thumb, he gripped Naruto by the chin and forced the other boy to look at him. That coolly confident smirk played about his mouth, dark eyes focused on Naruto's lips. "I kiss far better now."


End file.
